Show me
by LeMaskadra
Summary: When Meliodas and Ban came back from Purgatory, they were different. Elizabeth decided to dig in. Threesome Ban/Meliodas/Elizabeth.


**Warnings : Explicit, sexual content.**

A big thanks to galfridus for her beta reading and her precious help in the edition of this work.

This story is a gift to my dear friend JacklynnFrost. Happy birthday !

oOoOo

* * *

oOoOo

Coming back from a long travel in Purgatory was like coming to an oasis after crossing the desert. A land of death and loneliness and despair, an emotionless landscape. All but wind and dust whipping at your face.

Elizabeth knew this right from the moment she saw Ban capture Elaine's lips like a man starved for water after his return. And how she had longed to taste her man's lips as well but could not, not until the fight with the Demon King was over.

She could tell that a few days of recovery did both Ban and Meliodas great good; they were appeased, finally resting from lifetimes of fighting for their lives. She couldn't help but feel enamored at the way Meliodas looked at her, just the way he had always had eyes for her for millenia, with something akin to an eternal longing for her in his gaze: like she was a dream come true, one that he could not believe. They were falling in love all over again, against all odds and torments. They were falling in love with every minute that they spent staring into each other's eyes, nose to nose, lips to lips. And so Meliodas was always staying close to her, holding onto her as if he was afraid that the dream would slip away like smoke from between his fingers.

They were happy and safe. All was good.

But there was something that had changed between them, something that she couldn't quite place her fingertip upon. Their relationship hadn't changed over millennia, no, but rather _shifted _to something different and new in those few days that separated Meliodas' transformation from today.

It felt like Meliodas' attention was somewhere else at times, like some part of him hadn't left the Purgatory at all and was still stuck in it, stuck in the things that happened there. It hadn't lessened his love for her, certainly not with how he made a point in making her laugh or smile on every possible occasion, or making her moan his name every other night. He was full of passion and happiness, like a youth renewed, excited to do all the things he did with her reincarnations all over again with her, _his _Elizabeth.

But sometimes, sometimes, Meliodas needed some time alone, and some of that time, Elizabeth soon learned, was spent with Ban.

She knew that for the few hours that followed the dissipation of Meliodas' emotions in their world, centuries were spent in Purgatory to retrieve them. That was time that belonged to him and Ban only, privileged moments that she had not been part of – and would never be part of.

Elizabeth respected that. Meliodas' happiness was everything she had ever wanted for him after all the suffering he had endured for her – because of her. And so it made her smile, watching them from afar, a warm feeling of soft joy at seeing him smile again, chuckle at a joke she could not quite hear. They were talking about God knew what, and sometimes not even talking, just stargazing, in all simplicity and silence, sharing companionship under the night sky and sometimes, they would even be holding hands.

The one time she coincidentally saw them kiss from afar, Meliodas had been pulling away a moment later, shaking his head negatively as he declared wanting to remain loyal to Elizabeth.

Something had definitely happened between them in Purgatory. And although Elizabeth knew that Meliodas would never do anything to disgrace her, she also guessed that centuries spent travelling and fighting together, not knowing if they would ever escape, or if they would ever see their loved ones again, would have inevitably sparked things between both men.

What had really struck her in that moment though, over her surprise, was Ban's words said to Meliodas with hard eyes.

"Hey, Cap'n," Ban's hand had tightened around his. "Why didn't you tell Elizabeth? Don't mean to intrude but… I told my girl everything."

Elizabeth heard Meliodas almost shout. "What!"

"She's pretty chill about it. Glad we found a way to remain sane in hell." Ban had then leaned forward with a smirk. "She's very curious, too."

Unbeknownst to them, the Goddess had walked away with mixed feelings. Her first reaction was to feel a tinge of jealousy - and that really was the first time, as in three thousand years Meliodas had only had eyes for her. But on second thought, she tried to imagine herself in his situation, just a few days ago. Waking up after an eternity of wandering alone in Purgatory, after slowly losing his mind in the despair and loneliness, to see his best friend's face. It was Ban that he had seen in this moment, and not Elizabeth. And it was Ban who had fought nail and teeth to get him out of Purgatory as well.

Ban had saved his life and his sanity. And Ban had probably been as much of an emotional support during their travel on the way back as Meliodas had been to him. Therefore, Elizabeth resigned herself to think that she didn't have anything to say in this, and even if it hurt a bit, she would try to let things go.

But soon after that, Meliodas was taking her to a secluded area where he confessed everything to her. He looked horribly worried that it hurt her, and that was what had prevented him from telling her as soon as he had come back from Purgatory. He had then reassured her that nothing else had happened since then - that he had stopped things short of a simple kiss to take the time to think this over and set things straight in his sentimental life.

Truth be told, it was a mess and he couldn't sort it out on his own.

Elizabeth had thanked him for his honesty. Meliodas had neither been right nor wrong in this situation, things just… happened, and it was just as it is. He still loved her with every fiber of his being and he had promised her that that would be the first and the last time he did a misstep.

Was that really a misstep in the end?

Elizabeth's jealousy had turned into understanding over the days, though inside her, a storm of conflicts had erupted. She wanted Meliodas to be happy and live a life free of worry, especially for such things. But at the same time, she knew that their relationship was taking a leap to something they had never experienced before. That felt both scary and thrilling.

She had turned to the one person she knew would appease her heart, just like she did when comforting her during the absence of their men: Elaine. Everything about the blonde fairy was lovely, in the way she had listened to Elizabeth with patience and understanding, and also in the way she had positioned herself in this complicated situation with words of a soothing clarity.

_I am glad for them. If it had not been for Meliodas, Ban would have lived an eternity of regrets. If it had not been for Ban, Meliodas would have remained a beast in Purgatory, and his physical body would have ended up hurting you in this world. What makes Ban happy, makes me happy. But for you Elizabeth, I wish that you find what you're comfortable with. You should find the boys and settle things with them. _Her expression had turned into a secretive smile. _Take one step at a time. See by yourself what it's like… And what it can become._

The solution now appeared simple and obvious to her. Meliodas might have been ready to move on, but not Elizabeth. And if Elaine had come to a complete acceptance of this, then Elizabeth wanted to give it a try as well. One step at a time, then.

And so for the first time in her life, the Princess was considering Ban as a potential addition to their couple. Ban _was_ a handsome man, after all. The third Princess of Lioness would have been a fool if she didn't admit that the sight of his mass of muscles, his provocative smirk, his smoldering ruby eyes didn't stir anything within her too. Her imagination was now supplying wild ideas in her mind. She wanted to know what it was like. What they were like together, Meliodas and him.

That was how both men now found each other locked with Elizabeth this afternoon. She had led them into Meliodas and her bedroom and had sat them both on the edge of the bed. Her expression was hard and unreadable.

"Elizabeth it's–"

"I have thought about this alot," Elizabeth interrupted, wanting them to listen to what she had to say before anything else. "There are many ways to react to learning that my boyfriend has been intimate with another. But I can't help but feel intrigued. I want to see," she looked up with bright eyes, but then remembered to smile to reassure them. She didn't want them to feel bad for it, not for having coped with the solitude in their own way. "I want to see what it's like… the two of you."

Meliodas, who had been squirming anxiously until now, gave her a confused look and blurted out. "What do you mean Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth leaned forward to squeeze his hand. "There is nothing to worry about, Meliodas." She took Ban's hand as well. "I am grateful that you found each other in Purgatory. I've come to terms with it. But right now I just want to consider every option there is and see what can work. For me, and for you. For Ban and Elaine as well."

Understanding, his eyes widened, though Ban was over the surprise faster than Meliodas was. Elaine and him had talked about this a while ago already, and had agreed to stay open to propositions, though they would wait for the other couple to settle things down progressively and make the first step. He gave Elizabeth a nod, encouraging her in her initiative.

"Princess. Elaine and I have discussed this already. This is very new to all of us, but I like it. Are you sure you want this too?"

Elizabeth smiled with assurance and then she gently guided their hands together until their fingers entwined on instinct. She pulled back with a pleased sigh, as if she just had solved a puzzle. She walked over to the comforter and sat up as she looked at them calmly, expecting.

"Yes. I want this. Will you show me?"

The two men remained motionless. They were anticipating either disgust, or the wrath of a possessive girlfriend, or both – but there she was, sprawled on the couch and waiting for them to make a move. To _show _her, whatever that meant. Meliodas was absolutely stunned, staring at her wide eyed – but then again, it always took him some time to remember that she wasn't Elizabeth Liones, she was Elizabeth the Goddess. Gone was the shy and inexperienced princess, to be replaced by the woman of his fantasies, who was ripe with several lifetime's worth of experience, who was also undoubtedly more self-confident. _His _Elizabeth.

His voice was suddenly unsteady. "Elizabeth. I love you but… I don't know what to do…"

"Cap'n, look at her," Ban breathed on Meliodas's ear before nipping at the lobe. He directed his face towards the silver haired beauty looking at them with avidity. "She wants to try. She's into it." Meliodas tensed visibly, earning a soothing kiss on his temple. "How about we let her decide whether she likes it or not by herself, hm?"

Releasing a long sigh, Elizabeth crossed her legs, opting for a more comfortable position.

When Ban tucked a strand of blond hair behind his ear, lips moving to kiss his jawline, Meliodas swallowed audibly. As much as he wanted to stay clear-headed in this moment, Ban's ministrations were having an effect on him. Mouth dry, he croaked, "Elizabeth, please. Say something…"

Elizabeth answered softly. "That was not a misstep. That was just an opportunity," she said, referring to their previous discussion.

"Do what she wants you to do. You and I have both been wanting it since we came back. No need to hide it," Ban said.

"Yes but –" His breath hitched as Ban tugged at his necktie, slipping under the hem of his shirt to swipe a thumb over his nipple. His kisses were insistent on his trembling jaw, slowly tracing up and down his cheekbone a path that inevitably led to his mouth. Meliodas shuddered. As they met, Meliodas remained rigid and quiet against him, not daring to make a single move, waiting for something, anything to indicate Elizabeth's thoughts on this. A glance to the side only gave him sight of her impassive face, her eyes fixated on him. After a moment with Ban trying to coax him into a kiss, she finally gave him an encouraging nod.

He pressed back tentatively. Ban's fingers tugged gently at his nipple, making him gasp against his mouth – an opportunity to catch his lip between his, and tug as well. Then their mouths slanted together and moved in synch.

It looked like it was an old dance to them, familiar enough that, as he closed his eyelids, Elizabeth was sure Meliodas was hearing the Purgatory winds blowing outside of the Boar Hat. He moaned faintly, and let his hands press against the hard planes of the taller man's torso.

There was such a difference in size between them – more like a difference of _scale_, as everything of Ban was distinctly bigger than anything of Meliodas in proportion – that Elizabeth felt the thrill at having them do this right down to her lower belly. And in that instant, as Meliodas turned more towards Ban and gave in to his prying mouth, she was certain that he enjoyed having this powerful man between his thighs, those broad and calloused hands ride up his shirt and wrap easily around his waist.

Only a distant hum seemed to remind him that he was in the Boar Hat, and Elizabeth's lips parted at the sight of Ban's tongue slipping into his mouth without resistance. She was positively interested, attentive to every movement the two men made, her lashes fluttering slightly when Meliodas wriggled farther into Ban's lap, arching his chest against him. He was progressively melting in his hold, Elizabeth noted, especially as Ban descended the taut cords of his neck with a series of open-mouthed kisses before sucking on the nipples he offered.

"Ah–" The shirt fell down Meliodas' arms and Elizabeth could only stare agape at the raw display of pleasure; a long moan, simple and erotic from the slow suction of that mouth on his sensitive bud that had been previously stimulated by fingers.

She knew that Meliodas liked to play with her nipples, but to think that he would take such blatant pleasure from his own… Elizabeth was now seeing a whole new array of possibilities opening to her. Surely now, the Goddess was still learning things about the man she thought she knew so well, even after having spent so long by his side.

"_Yes_!" Meliodas breathy moans blended with the wet noises of Ban's lips travelling across his chest, the shuffle of fabric being pried apart, goosebumps bared to the chill air.

It occurred to her then, as Meliodas' head fell back with a gasp, that her lover was incredibly beautiful. The traversing rays of sunlight played in the strands of golden hair dangling from his skull, and from her seat, she could admire the slope of his ass, the arch of his spine, the hard muscle shifting under fair skin and wrapped in white fabric as his fingers carded into Ban's hair.

He twitched in Ban's lap until his pants were pulled down his legs and he was entirely exposed to their hungry eyes, his wandering hands pinching and squeezing and taking. His cock sprung free, erect and curvy with desire, but Ban didn't touch him there just yet. Instead, he cast a lustful glance to Elizabeth as a reddened nipple slipped wetly from his mouth.

Elizabeth rose and walked unsteadily to the bedside table, trying to ignore the growing ache between her legs. She knew that handing Ban their vial of oil would give him permission to do as he wished with Meliodas. And Meliodas now looked more than willing to accept it.

Their fingers grazed each other but instead of returning to her comforter, Elizabeth sat down with them on the bed.

Meliodas noticed her, and his cheeks were red – since he wasn't cursed anymore, the alcohol had a stronger effect on him, though that was visibly not entirely the cause of his current state of undress while the other two remained clothed. He was being submissive on purpose. He looked at the two silver heads mouth agape as if that was one of his wildest fantasies coming true. And maybe it was.

Ban tugged at a long strand of hair, and then grazed a knuckle along Elizabeth's jaw until she leaned towards him as if bound by a spell. Inevitably their lips met.

It felt foreign, it was definitely different from kissing Meliodas, this sudden onset of male musk and strong chin and nose pressing onto her own, a grunt before Ban tilted his face to the side to have a go at her mouth again. Elizabeth was overwhelmed by Ban's passion, long time restrained desires suddenly unloading on her, but a hand wriggling into her own and wrapping around her fingers anchored her to solid grounds. Meliodas' palm was a bit sweaty, probably because he was anticipating this as much as her, and that was somehow reassuring them both.

Ban groaned and pulled back just a bit to let her pant for air, strands of saliva still connecting their lips. "Oh, Princess…"

She bit her lip and gave him a heated look. Breathing was difficult. She loosened her tie. "Again."

Ban was more than willing to comply. They met again right above Meliodas' adoring eyes, mouths slanting fully and gliding slowly to explore each other. Ban reached forward and boldly cupped her breast through the cloth. He gave it an experimental squeeze.

Meliodas let out a breathy moan that didn't go unnoticed by the other two as they finally detached to see him transfixed by the sight, a hand lazily stroking himself.

Smiling, Ban plucked the oil from Elizabeth's hold. "I am going to fuck you, Meliodas."

Elizabeth inhaled sharply. Since when did Ban call him by anything other than _Cap'n_? She watched Meliodas respond in keen and arch in Ban's lap for more attention. God, the more she saw it, the more she liked how receptive he was, and the more she wanted him to be taken by Ban.

Meliodas shuddered and peered up at her inquisitively. She fondled his cheek, swiped a thumb on his lip, parting them as his little pink tongue pointed out to have a taste. She pushed into his wet mouth with her digit, in and out. "Spread your legs," she breathed onto him.

The glass clicked as Ban coated his fingers and then moved the blond in his lap so that he had his back to his stomach, and the splay of his legs within reach. "Beautiful," he said, peppering kisses on his forehead while Elizabeth kissed his jaw. "Show her everything of you."

Another tremor shook his body and Meliodas half–whined, limbs tensing as he had never shown this vulnerable, feminine side of himself to her. "D–don't…"

It must have been all contradictory to him, that on one side he had a lover with whom he'd always been strong for, and on the other he had a lover with whom he'd let the weakness transpire – although Ban had never qualified it as a weakness. She knew at least as much from what Meliodas told her about their trip in Purgatory, and the words that Ban said to him that made him cope with what he thought was failure. _You are not weak. It's just that you have been strong for too long. You just need to give up some control._

"Shh. It's alright. Let me see," Elizabeth said while caressing his thigh soothingly.

Ban reached down to toy lightly with his stiff penis. He wrapped the two phalanx of his fingers around the girth until the tip touched his palm and then he pulled slowly, letting the oil slip as it escaped him to smack back against Meliodas' pelvis.

"Aah – " Meliodas moaned uncontrollably as Ban repeated the gesture again and again, content with the delectable reactions he was getting.

"Not too much," Elizabeth tutted while giving him a glance, her hand carded into Meliodas' hair.

"I know," the man chuckled and released Meliodas' flesh to dive further between his legs – right where he was now expecting to be touched. Meliodas jolted in their hold, but tried to relax again as Ban's middle gently circled around his core, feeling the little ridges of puckered flesh react to his touch. "Ah. It's been a while Meliodas, yeah?" He pushed in carefully, feeling a tad of resistance around his knuckle. "And this is your real body after all."

They only had been intimate in Purgatory with the physical manifestation of his emotions. The sensations should be the same, Elizabeth thought, but this body had never left the mortal plane. It has been a long time after all – a few centuries when one her reincarnations had been touching him there.

"Slow," Meliodas breathed, every square inch of his skin on alert for any sensation.

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle." Ban answered with difficulty now that his shaft was standing at attention and his blood pumping down seemingly making his mind dizzy. He hissed and twisted a second finger in, his other hand giving his own crotch a squeeze through his pants to ease the ache.

Elizabeth watched intently, propped on one arm and sitting comfortably with her thigh pressing against Ban's. His solid warmth seeped into her, but the sight of Meliodas being fingered brought so much more heat washing over her abdomen and down to the area between her legs. She was silently comparing how Ban's fingers were thicker than her own, and yet how nicely Meliodas' intimacy was accommodating his intrusion.

Her head cocked to the left in adamant curiosity. Gingerly, she reached out and wrapped her hand around Ban's, gently pushing – harder – until the knuckles slipped in, making Meliodas tense with a cry.

"You are doing so well, love," she praised and met his gaze, low lidded lustful orbs of green standing out on his reddened cheeks. His chest was heaving with every little constricted breath he took, nipples dark and taut, his abdominals rolling deliciously under skin glistening with precum and sweat. She wanted to devour him alive.

"He's always taken it so well." Ban's hand shifted, and soon he was sliding three fingers in and out of his body at a short, steady pace.

"M–fuck," Meliodas mumbled as his lips were smashed against Elizabeth's, her tongue delving in to steal his breath, her delicate hand splaying on his chest to feel the excited pound of his hearts. He reached between them and cupped Elizabeth between her legs, under the skirt, a thumb swiping over where he would arouse her quickly.

Her hand suddenly clenched on his chest, nails digging in as she hissed, both surprising and reassuring Meliodas that she had been dripping into her panties for a while now, just from the sight of them. Elizabeth smacked their lips again gratefully and stroked the forearm wedged between her thighs. "It's alright love… this is about you right now."

"Hmm…" His hand wriggled insistently as he teased at her folds with the tips of his fingers. He squirmed in Ban's lap, starting to feel the burn of the stretch fade into a dull sensation, but the man held him in place with an arm secured around his waist. His hips rocked slightly to meet the thrust of his hand, but a devious part of him also wanted to rouse the rigid monster that had been pressing on his back for several minutes into action. "More…"

On impulse, Ban pushed him down. "Shit. I can't wait any longer." Meliodas sprawled forward under the shove, his face meeting with the mattress, but Ban hoisted him up again so that he was on all fours, hips canted back, knees wide apart. The bigger man settled behind him and fumbled with his breeches, pulling out his aching sex.

It was intimidating. From base to tip he had a respectable girth, his flesh standing proudly long and hard as he gave himself a long stroke. Elizabeth licked her lips. If Meliodas' body had hurt her a bit at times, she couldn't imagine what would this one do to her. Or to Meliodas, for that matter.

Meliodas wriggled his hips back with a little mewl that Elizabeth recognized from those times she also made him wait before taking him inside her. She shifted from one thigh to rest on the other and sighed calmly, placing her hand where Meliodas' had been. The area was still warm from his palm covering her mound, and her clitoris throbbed lightly beneath her fingers when Ban smoothed his hand over the white expanse of Meliodas' bottom.

He gave the round flesh an appreciative pinch, and a graze of his rough knuckles that made Meliodas buck back against him. Silent. Demanding. Expecting.

"Say, Elizabeth," Ban started, giving Meliodas an experimental tap on the butt, "does he like to be scolded for being too eager with you, too?"

Meliodas' whine was an automatic response. He arched his back, his cock jolting stiff under his belly. A cat in heat.

"Rarely this way," Elizabeth replied, thinking about all the times she had him bound to the bed and begging for release. Meliodas crossed her gaze, knowing, and bit his lip unable to refrain further his body from displaying more signs of his arousal; from his slick little hole and the flesh hanging heavy between his legs to the way his nipples tightened in a shiver, pointing down, a strand of drool slipping past his lips with an exhale.

He was being lewd. Elizabeth loved it. She leaned forward and delicately placed a kiss on the left cheek of his ass, Ban giving the other a light grope with a groan. He ground the tip of his cock along the cleft, spreading the wetness there. "Hmm."

His large hand fell, and a little smack rung followed by Meliodas' surprised cry. Ban smirked and bent over him, chest to back, to chuckle in his ear. "How much of your filthy needs do you want the Princess to see, hm?"

Ban was toying with him, but deep inside Elizabeth knew that Meliodas wanted to be laid bare and have everything of him displayed to her, true as he always had been with her throughout the years. He had only needed a little help this time.

"E-Everyth–" Meliodas' cry transformed into a little scream as Ban's hips pushed forward to enter his body in one long stroke. "Ah!"

"Ahh…" Ban moaned, eyes rolling back. Hips flushed against Meliodas, he was long inside him, spreading him forcibly open and making him tremble on his weak knees. "Tight."

He started pumping gently, at a frustrating pace, and it was hard for Elizabeth not to think about how much she wanted to see him piston Meliodas' tight little hole. She remembered how Meliodas once felt like a soft heat clamping eagerly on her finger, and could not imagine how hard it would be for Ban to resist that with his cock already buried in.

Meliodas was looking at her with a blush of a rare intensity, one of those she had only seen once or twice. His lips moved to breathe incoherent things as the words were not sufficient to explain how he felt about his girlfriend watching him taking cock in the ass. And masturbating to it.

"Take it," Elizabeth said looking at him in the eyes. Her hand twisted between her legs.

"Slow, Princess," Ban chided, eyeing the way she had been gripping at the bedsheet and staring a bit too hard. He rocked again, carefully sliding the entire length of him inside of Meliodas, and then out.

Meliodas moaned softly under him, eyebrows scrunched up and swinging slightly with Ban's motions. "Elizabeth…"

The noises were slow and wet, reminding her of everytime Meliodas had been gentle when making love to her for the first time. Elizabeth sucked on her lip, her thigh shifting on the mattress just so that her hand was pressing hard onto her cunt. Her thumb slipped easily under the fabric to take a hard stroke at her lubricated slit.

Meliodas started rutting back slightly to meet his thrusts, making a point in looking even more desirable to the both of them. The little noises coming from his throat were delectable, light and fragile like little treats that were only destined to her and Ban. His biceps trembled to hold his own weight as the pace grew in intensity, his calves tensing, the thrusts into his body steadily pushing him further against the mattress until he fell to his elbows in a heap of tangled blond hair and breathy moans.

The bed creaked with their movement, but what Elizabeth saw was the way Meliodas' entire body shifted against the mattress, hips drawn up high making his back arch while he held onto the bed sheets to stay in place as Ban's pace finally broke into a steady slap of skin onto skin. The sight of Meliodas' flesh quivering against those muscular thighs was entrancing, his mouth opened to moan his pleasure onto the mattress; a strand of hair getting messily into his mouth – the entire act was obscene, but hot like Elizabeth rarely had ever seen in all her lives.

She swiped at her nub in time with their fucking and relished in the sound of Meliodas' little cries echoing every pound of Ban's hips; but that was not enough for her yet.

In a few movements she had gotten rid of her panties, and faced Meliodas with her dripping cunt.

"Elizabeth," Meliodas moaned, already angling his head towards her.

"Woah. Fuck. Princess." Ban panted, giving Meliodas a more brutal shove this time, eyes fixated on her bared intimacy.

Meliodas' wet mouth met her sex in an all too familiar way, yet that was always what sent her crying out with her thighs tensing around him. His kiss was sloppy and awkward from being fucked at the same time, so Elizabeth angled her pelvis enough to allow her to meet his mouth easily just as Ban pushed him with another deep thrust.

Meliodas moaned onto her flesh and took a series of little whiffs at her raw feminity. Then he placed the flat of his tongue down her slit, and lapped up and over her lips, parting them, tasting them, until he reached her throbbing clitoris.

Ban growled and snapped his hips again aiming for that sweet spot that made Meliodas moan into frenzy, voice muffled as his face was full of cunt.

"Harder," Elizabeth encouraged Ban, gripping a handful of blond hair and stuffing her crotch with his pretty face. "He can take it. Harder!" Her voice pitched up when a swift little tongue entered her body, Meliodas using a finger to part her lips and stroke her nub.

Ban smacked his ass loudly, making him jolt deliciously between them with a keen. He pushed into him so hard that Meliodas' hips were now grinding against the mattress with his thighs splayed wide, his cock receiving friction for every harsh thrust into his body. Soon Meliodas' breathing accelerated, gasping as he spasmed, riding down his orgasm in thick spurts of cum covering the sheets under him.

"Guh," Ban's teeth clenched tight, probably feeling the tremor shake Meliodas down to his very core that was clamping convulsively on him. In response his balls tightened unbearably and then he shot his load deep inside, feeling gush after gush, his thrusts staggering to a lazy roll of his hips.

Emptied, Ban remained right where he was with his half hard cock wedged in Meliodas' ass, though his come was already starting to dribble out at places. He gave the blond a last rewarding smack on the ass, the now limp flesh wobbling as Meliodas was completely spent and relaxed under him. "Good." It took him moments but Meliodas was still working Elizabeth towards her peak, his attention now fully directed onto the Princess, on the way he knew she liked to be pleasured. "Yeah. I want to see you come, Princess."

It would be a strange thing to say given that Ban had only known her as Elizabeth the Goddess for a few days, but she couldn't care, couldn't deny that she wasn't the shy and conserved girl he had known anymore. She wanted to orgasm before Ban and for him to watch her fuck her man's face just how he had fucked his ass, and so she looked straight and hard into his red eyes as she tugged on Meliodas' scalp again, effectively coaxing him into sucking onto her harder, and Gods was he hungry for it.

She moaned loudly and rutted against Meliodas – he twisted a finger inside her and crooked it, suddenly making her pleasure snap into a massive wave of sensation sparkling into her core and spreading all over her body. She cried out urgently, eyes squeezing shut, flushed and shamelessly voicing her pleasure as Meliodas accompanied her with a sharp succion on her clitoris and Ban let forth a low satisfied growl.

She fell back heavily, bouncing on the mattress beside Meliodas and Ban. They remained motionless for a while, staring at the ceiling in silence save for their breaths calming down.

"..."

"... So." Ban started, tentative. "I take it you liked the show?"

Meliodas chuckled and then his breath hitched. He was sore, mouth and ass. "Ow."

Elizabeth nodded and then laced her fingers with his, giving him a squeeze. "There is something I have to tell you now though."

Both men turned towards her with inquisitive eyes. Though a delighted smile was already starting to spread on Ban's face.

Later that evening, Elaine placed the flat of her hand on Elizabeth's heart, stopping her before she could say anything. "There is no need to explain, Elizabeth." Her golden eyes glinted with mischief. "I can't wait for you to introduce me to Meliodas though."


End file.
